bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
NOMS
Times got tough, with the D.E.F.E.N.C.E project recently cancelled and resources running thin, the bloons needed effective ways to get more materials, then they realised... Monkeys throw away hundreds of darts! Each one with pieces of precious metal that can be salvaged, the same went for many projectiles they used. Some have other things that can be used too. So they crafted a blimp with an on-board furnace and a tractor barrier that can attract projectiles and melt them down to be used against the monkey in assaults. This vessel is incredibly complex and it comes with its own miniture factory that can build entire weapon systems! The National Ordinance & Monkey Supressor is a blimp with the perpous of vaccuming progectiles and reinforcing bloons. Due to the incredible usefulness of these things; they're quite frequent to encounter wherever they are and are often paired with carriers. Every so often, it will suck in every enemy projectile in a quite well sized radius. It can smelt these down and do multiple things. (every 7 or so seconds) 4500 Health, moves at the speed Iof a BFB. Rubber is collected by bloons being popped in the NOMS's radius up to 2 seconds before the pulling is used. Popped bloons can also carry materials. Magic is able to be used to substitute for most materials; although for a 1.25x increase in cost (rounded) (e.g if 10 metal is needed for something then 13 magic can be used instead.) Buildable Equipment. Packets Lead Packet: This packet can be thrown a fairly long distance from the NOMS and will give all bloons in its impact radius lead properties. Costs: 30 metal and 15 magic. Regen Packet: This acts mostly identically to Lead Packet but gives bloons regen. Costs: 35 magic. Lead Cluster Packet: This packet can be thrown a fairly long distance from the NOMS and creates a small group of 15-20 Lead bloons at the impact radius (this must be aimed at the track). Cost: 50 metal and 40 rubber. Modular Items MISC Steel barrier: This is fired from the NOMS and lands on the terrain where there isn't a tower. It can be fired within quite a large radius. The barrier has 550 health and blocks all opponent projectiles. Costs: 35 metal. Infest Pod Bay: This creates 3 per activation and it activates every 10 seconds. (see Infestor for more information of the pods) Weaponry Acid Missile Launcher: The same missile-launcher found upon the Infestor; this thing launches powerful seeking missiles. This fires one every 8.5 seconds and on impact it explodes in the radius of a 2/2 bomb tower! This coats everything in its radius with an acid equal to a 2/1 glue tower. Costs: 45 metal, 20 acid and 5 explosive. Resource Conversion How many resources of whatever are collected from what projectile goes here. Metal Normal Darts = 1 unit of metal Explosive Normal Bombs= 1 unit of explosive Ice (this is extracted from frozen bloons and unfreezes them in the process) 1 frozen bloon = 1 unit of ice Magic 1 Monkey Apprentice shot = 1 unit of magic Light 1 Sun God ray = 1 unit of light Rubber 1 Popped Bloon = 1 unit of rubber Acid 1 Acidic glue-shot = 1 unit of acid.Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons